My Badboy
by godsgirl3897
Summary: Jason McCann merupakan pria yang dikenal baik-baik. Namun, nyatanya tidak. Dia memang membiayai hidupku dan rumah sakit adikku, asalkan aku mau jadi 'pacar'nya. Yang kumaksud dari kata 'pacar' adalah aku harus mau 'tidur' dengannya. Aku, Caitlin Beadles, telah menjadi boneka seks orang yang kucintai. /summarygaje/. LEMON. DLDR. 1st INDONESIAN CSI FANFICTION


**Title: Badboy**

**Author: Debb-shawtyJBiebz**

**Rated: M**

**Characters: Jason McCann, OC**

**Pairing: JasonOC**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Alternate Universe**

**Lenght: one-shot**

**Warning: Lemon, anak kecil dilarang baca, OOC, gaje, mungkin ada typo(s), DLDR**

**A/N: hai semua :3 Debb ada di sini *lambai-lambai norak*. kali ini Debb bakal nge-post fanfic CSI pertama yang berbahasa Indonesia :p. Oya, Debb udah pernah post ini di fb Debb, jadi tolong jangan tuduh Debb itu plagiat ya ^^v**

* * *

"Ah.. Jason_, fas… ther, baby_," desahku sambil menjambak rambut Jason.

"Uh, Caity_… I'm cuming_."

Crot. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membanjiri tubuhku.

Bruk. Jason pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sampingku.

"_I love you, babe_," ucapnya sambil melumat bibirku sekilas dan memelukku kemudian tertidur.

Setelah memastikan Jason sudah tertidur pulas, aku melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menangis.

Ya Tuhan sampai kapan hidupku begini?

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku tidak melihat Jason di tempat dia tidur kemarin.

Aku memungut pakaian yang berceceran di lantai dan menaruhnya di keranjang baju kotor. Setelah itu, aku langsung mandi.

Namanya Jason McCann. Kekasihku sejak sekitar 2 bulan lalu atau lebih tepatnya sebulan setelah adikku jatuh sakit dan seminggu setelah aku diusir dari apartemenku karena menunggak uang sewa apartemenku.

Jason menawarkan bantuannya untuk membiayai rumah sakit adikku dan hidupku, asalkan aku mau jadi pacarnya. Aku langsung menerimanya tanpa rasa curiga karena aku memang menyukainya dan kupikir aku hanya akan menjadi pacar biasanya. Namun, aku juga harus mau tidur dengannya.

Dia dikenal sebagai pria baik-baik di sekolah. Nyatanya, setelah aku berpacaran dengannya, aku menjadi tahu kalau dia suka mabuk-mabukan dan balapan liar. Padahal, dia cukup pandai di sekolah. Walaupun dia suka mabuk-mabukan, dia tidak terjerumus ke dunia narkoba dan tidak suka meniduri banyak wanita—hanya akulah yang pernah ia tiduri. Dia bilang, dia tidak mau terjangkit AIDS.

Hari ini adalah Hari Sabtu. Artinya, aku tidak bersekolah. Aku memilih untuk menjenguk adikku.

* * *

23.50

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Bagaimana aku bisa tertidur di rumah sakit sampai semalam ini?

Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju apartemen.

Cklek. Aku membuka pintu apartemenku—yang diberikan oleh Jason—dan langsung mencium aroma alcohol yang menyengat. Aku melihat Jason sedang terduduk di sofa dengan beberapa botol bir di meja.

"Peter brengsek! Seharusnya aku tahu kalau dia curang dengan cara memasang jebakan untukku!" teriak Jason penuh amarah.

Aku mmberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya.

"_Babe_?" ucapku sambil mengelus pipinya, "apa yang terjadi padamu? Ceritakanlah padaku."

"_Undress_," katanya.

"Hah?"

"_I said, undress, dammit_!" katanya sekali lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

Sambil takut-takut, aku melucuti pakaianku satu per satu dengan tubuh gemetar. Sementara, Jason melucuti celana dan boxernya.

"Berlutut di depanku," perintah Jason.

Aku menuruti perintahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak.

"_Suck it_."

Aku langsing membulatkan mataku. Yang benar saja? Jason menyuruhku untuk menghisap 'milik'nya.

"_I said, suck it, dammit_!" teriaknya sambil menampar pipiku.

Sambil terisak, aku menuruti perintahnya. Aku memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulutku dan menghisapnya perlahan.

"Ahh… _babe_," desahnya keenakan.

Aku mulai memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam dan memaju mundurkan kepalaku.

"Sshh… ah…"

Aku terus memaju mundurkan kepalaku dengan perlahan sambil memainkan lidahku. Aku takut tersedak benda milik Jaosn, kalau aku melakukannya terlalu cepat.

"_That's right, babe_… ahh," desahnya sambil menjambak rambutku. Perasaanku kembali tidak enak.

Kemudian, dia mulai memaju mundurkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Aku sempat tersedak beberapa kali karena miliknya yang cukup besar dan panjang.

Crot. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jason sudah menyemburkan spermanya di dalam mulutku. Aku sampai tersedak karena spermanya banyak. Bahkan, ada sedikit yang mengalir di milik Jason.

"Telan semuanya," perintah Jason.

Aku pun menuruti perintahnya.

"Jilat milikku sampai bersih," perintahnya lagi.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan kembali menuruti perintahnya. Hal itu membuat miliknya kembali menegang. Lagi-lagi, perasaanku menjadi tak enak.

Kemudian, Jason mengangkat tubuhku dan menidurkanku di sofa. Dia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Bibirnya mencumbu setiap inci tubuhku. Mencium menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap pelan. Hal itu membuatku mengerang keenakan.

Setelah cukup membuatku 'basah', Jason melucuti kaosnya, dapat kulihat tubuhnya yang bertato dan berotot sempurna itu. Dia pun melumat pelan bibirku dan mendekatkan miliknya ke milikku.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar memasuki tubuhku. Rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur jadi satu.

Jason mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Sementara, aku hanya mendesah sambil sesekali meremas rambutnya.

* * *

Kira-kira sudah satu jam kami bergumul. Aku sudah orgasme sebanyak 3 kali, sementara Jason 1 kali.

Belum selesai aku mengumpulkan tenaga, Jason sudah mengubah posisiku tubuhku. Ia kembali menyetubuhiku dengan brutal. Sementara, aku hanya pasrah karena masih lemas.

Setelah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga, Jason tidur di atas sofa dengan aku yang menindihnya.

"_I love you, babe_," ucapnya sambil mencium bibirku.

Aku tidak membalasnya karena masih lemas.

* * *

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, entah kenapa, Jason tidak pernah mengajakku untuk bercinta, hal itu membuatku sedikit lega.

Selain itu, keadaan adikku, Christian, mulai membaik. Namun, justru kesehatanku menurun. Aku sering muntah-muntah. Mungkin aku masuk angin atau yang sejenisnya. Aku sudah meinum obat, tapi belum kunjung sembuh.

Aku sedang berkumur-kumur untuk membersihkan bekas muntahan yang berada di rongga mulutku. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini aku muntah, mungkin empat atau lima kali.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mataku menangkap kalender yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Seketika, lututku menjadi lemas dan aku meneteskan air mataku.

Ya Tuhan, hal ini tak akan terjadi padaku 'kan?

* * *

Aku pergi ke sebuah apotek yang dekat dengan apartemen. Aku membeli sebuah _test pack_.

Setelah membaca instruksi di kotaknya, aku meminum sebotol penuh air.

Tak lama kemudian, aku merasa ingin buang air. Aku memasuki kamar mandi dan mengikuti instruksi yang tertera di _test pack_ tersebut.

5 menit kemudian, hasilnya keluar. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya dengan tangan bergetar. Aku menjatuhkan _test pack _tersebut karena tubuhku lemas.

Aku segera keluar kamar mandi dan mengirimi Jason pesan singkat

**To: Jason| message: Jas, **_**we need to talk**_

**From: Jason| message: **_**what happen, babe**_**? Apa uangmu habis?"**

**To: Jason| message: tidak. Ini penting, pokoknya kau harus ke sini secepatnya**

**From: Jason| message: baiklah, tunggu aku sebentar lagi**

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Jason sudah sampai di apartemenku. Aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk membukakan pintu untuknya karena dia sudah mempunyai kunci.

"_Hey, babe_. Ada masalah apa?" tanya Jason sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Jason, aku… aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

"Iya, apa itu?"

Aku menatap Jason tepat di bola matanya "aku.." aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Hm?"

"Aku hamil."

"Apa?!"

"Aku hamil anakmu, Jason," ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Bohong," katanya.

"Aku tidak bohong," ucapku sambil terisak.

"Kau bohong! Ku tidak mungkin hamil anakku!" seru Jason sambil menampar pipiku.

Kemudian, Jason beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan segera berlari ke luar.

"Jason!" teriakku untuk mencegahnya, tapi tak ia gubris.

Aku memilih untuk tidak mengejarnya karena tubuhku masih bergetar. Aku lebih memilih untuk memeluk lututku dan menangis.

* * *

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Jason tidak pernah mengunjungiku, menjawab telepon sam SMS-ku. Dia juga juga tidak terlihat di sekolah. Namun, dia masih mengirimiku uang.

Selama seminggu ini juga, kesehatan Christian semakin membaik dan sebentar lagi dia bisa pulang.

Setelah menjenguk Christian, aku berjalan-jaan di pinggiran kota Atlanta. Mataku tertuju pada tempat yang sudah lama tak aku kunjungi, yaitu gereja.

Kelihatannya misa sore di gereja ini sudah selesai di laksanakan. Terlihat hanya sedikit orang yang berada di gereja. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang suster dan orang-orang yang yang bekerja di gereja.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke gereja. Lalu, aku memasuki gedung gereja. Kemudian, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke bilik pengakuan dosa.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya seorang pastor muda di hadapanku.

Aku pun berlutut dan membentuk tanda salib di dahi, dada, dan kedua bahuku, "Bapa, saya ingin mengaku dosa."

"Baiklah, ceritakan masalahmu."

Aku menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari kedua orang tuaku yang meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Aku yang menjadi ayah, ibu, dan kakak secara sekaligus untuk adikku, Christian. Christian yang jatuh sakit. Aku yang bekerja untuk membiayai rumah sakit Christian sampai sekolahku terbengkalai. Jason yang menawarkan bantuannya asalkan aku mau menjadi pacarnya. Sampai Jason yang menyetubuhiku sampai aku hamil.

"Baiklah, ada lagi yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, "Bapa, saya mengaku telah berdosa dan mohon ampun."

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah rawat bayi ini sampai ia mandiri. Kalau kau tidak sanggup merawat bayimu, berikanlah bayimu untuk diadopsi. Menolaklah jika pacarmu mengajakmu untuk berzina lagi. Lalu, jangan lupa berdoa Bapa Kami dan Salam Maria masing-masing 10 kali setiap malam," kata pastor muda tersebut.

"Baik, Bapa."

"Sekarang, kau boleh keluar."

Aku pun keluar dari bilik pengakuan dosa. Aku merasa lebih lega.

Aku pun pergi dari gereja. Setelah memastikan taka da kendaraan apa pun yang lewat, aku menyebrangi jalan.

Namun, tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk besar yang mendekat ke arahku.

BRAK! Truk tersebut menabrak tubuhku dan membuatku mental hingga beberapa meter. Lalu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Aku merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhku. Tubuhku tak dapat bergerak.

Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang meremas tangan kananku dan menciumnya.

"_Babe_, aku mohon, cepatlah bangun." Itu adalah suara Jason.

Aku berusaha menggerakkan jemari tanganku dan membuka mataku perlahan.

Aku berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Aroma obat menyeruak ke hidungku. Aku berada di rumah sakit.

Aku menoleh ke samping kanan dan mendapati Jason sedang memegang tanganku.

"Jason?"

"Caity?" katanya sambil menatap ke arahku, " syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Kau sudah tidur selama 2 hari."

Aku mencoba untuk duduk, tapi perutku terasa nyeri.

"Ouch," ucapku sambil memegang perutku.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, _babe_," kata Jason sambil memapah tubuhku.

"Dia masih di sini 'kan?" tanyaku sambil mengelus perutku yang datar.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Jason malah menunduk dan menangis.

"_I'm so sorry, babe_," ucapnya.

"_Sorry for what_?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan satu alis.

"Maafkan aku, tapi… tapi… bayi kita…" Jason menghentikan perkataannya, "bayi kita… tidak terselamatkan."

Aku hanya diam dan meneteskan setitik air mata.

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Hatiku sungguh hancur saat mengetahui bayiku tak terselamatkan. Padahal, aku sudah berjanji kepada pastor untuk menjanga bayiku sampai ia mandiri.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku boleh pulang dan Christian sudah sembuh.

Aku dan Christian tinggal di apartemen pemberian Jason. Sekolah dan biaya hidup Christian juga ditanggung oleh Jason.

Setelah Christian keluar dari rumah sakit, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Jason. Sejujurnya, aku masih mencintainya, tapi aku terlalu takut kalau dia akan mengajakku untuk tidur lagi.

Aku pun mengirimi Jason sebuah pesan singkat.

**To: Jason| message: **_**babe, we need to talk**_

**From: Jason| message: **_**ok, I'll be there pronto**_

**To: Jason| message: kita bicarakan di kafe Dos Mundos saja**

**From: Jason| message: ok**

Sambil menunggu Jason, aku menyeruput orange juice yang aku pesan.

10 menit kemudian, Jason sudah sampai

"_Hey, babe_. Ada apa?" tanya dia sambil menduduki kursi di hadapanku.

"Aku harus bicara kepadamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mau kita putus."

"Apa?!" serunya tak percaya, "tapi, kenapa?"

"Aku memang masih mencintaimu, tapi aku takut," aku menghentikan kataku dan menggigit bibir bawahku, "aku takut kalau seandainya kau akan meniduriku lagi. Aku takut dosaku bertambah."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, aku sudah mengumpulkan sedikit uang. Besok, aku dan Christian akan mencari apartemen baru untuk kami," ucapku sambil beranjak untuk meninggalkan Jason.

"Tunggu!" serunya sambil menggenggam tanganku, "Caity, seharusnya aku melakukan ini besok, tapi kupikir aku harus melakukannya sekarang," ucapnya sambil mengambil kota merah kecil dan membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin yang berkilau.

Aku hanya tercengang dan terdiam.

"aku mau jujur," katanya, "sebenarnya, dulu aku hanya penasaran terhadapmu dan hanya menginginkan tubuhmu. Lalu, saat aku hampir kehilangan dirimu dan bayi kita, aku menjadi sadar kalau aku mencintaimu. Kau mau kan, Caity?"

"Tapi, bagaimana sekolah dan kuliah kita nanti?"

"Tenang saja, nanti kuurusi semuanya. Kita akan tetap sekolah dan kuliah. _So_, Caitlin Victoria Beadles, _will you marry me_?"

"_Yes, I will_," ucapku.

Jason pun langsung memelukku dan mengecup dahiku.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian, pernikahan kami dilaksanakan. Tanpa resepsi, hanya pemberkatan di gereja. Yang diundang ke pernikahan kami hanya Christian dan keluarga Jason.

"Saudara Jason Derek McCann, apa anda bersedia mencintai dan menjaga saudari Caitlin Victoria Beadles di saat senang maupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, dan susah maupun senang sampai Tuhan memisahkan kalian?" tanya pastor muda itu kepada Jason.

"Ya, saya bersedia," ucap Jason.

"Saudari Caitlin Victoria Beadles, apa anda bersedia mencintai dan menghormati saudara Jason Derek McCann di saat senang maupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, dan susah maupun senang sampai Tuhan memisahkan kalian?" tanya pastor muda itu kepadaku.

"Ya, saya bersedia," ucapku.

"Baiklah. Kalian sudah sah menjadi suami-istri," kata pastor muda tersebut sambil tersenyum, "kau boleh mencium istrimu."

Jason pun mendekat ke arahku dan memedang kedua pipiku. Kemudia dia melumat bibirku perlahan.

* * *

**Epilog (Author's POV)**

Di hotel bintang 5 di pusat kota Atlanta inilah Jason dan Caitlin melaksanakan malam pertama mereka.

Jason yang sudah berganti baju menggunakan kaos dan boxer sedang menunggu Caitlin yang sedang berganti baju di kamar mandi.

Sementara, Caitlin yang baru berganti baju merasa sedikit canggung melihat bayangannya di cermin. Dia merasa canggung karena tubuhnya hanya tertutup sehelai kain yang sangat tipis.

Akhirnya, setelah selesai mengumpulkan nyalinya, Caitlin keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemui Jason yang duduk di atas ranjang. Sementara, Jason hanya tercengang melihat istrinya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jason langsung mendekati Caitlin dan melumat bibirnya. Sementara, Caitlin balas melumat bibir Jason.

Masih melumat bibir Caitlin, Jason menggendong Caitlin, membantingnya di ranjang dan menindihnya.

Kemudian, Jason melemaskan lumatannya dan mulai mencumbu leher Caitlin.

"Uh… ah…" desah Caitlin.

Setelah merasa cukup membuat _kissmark _di leher Caitlin, Jason kemudian melepas _lingerie_ Caitlin. Sekarang, tubuh Caitlin sudah tidak tertutup benang sehelai pun.

Jason kemudian melanjutkan cumbuannya di payudara Caitlin. Ia menjilat, menghisap dan mengulum puting Caitlin yang berwarna merah muda itu, membuat empunya mengerang keenakan.

"Ahh… Ja… son… ahh.."

Seteah puas memainkan bukit kembar Caitlin, Jason kemudian menurunkan cumbuannya ke daerah privat Caitlin.

Dia menjilat, menyesap, dan memilinnya hingga membuat Caitlin bergelinjang karena keenakan.

"Akh! Yeah… ouch."

Desahan Caitlin tersebut membuat Jason semakin bernafsu untuk membuatnya melayang.

"Akh… uh, ah," desah Caitlin, "JASON!" teriak Caitlin.

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Caitlin itu, cairan Caitlin merembes keluar dari daerah intim Caitlin.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Jason langsung menelan semuanya tanpa sisa.

"Kau sangat manis, sayang," goda Jason.

Caitlin tak menjawab perkataan Jason karena dia terlalu sibuk untuk terengah-engah.

Jason, yang masih berpakaian lengkap, mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu. Kemudia, duduk dia duduk di selangkangan Caitlin.

"Kau siap?" tanya Jason.

"Aku tidak pernah lebih siap daripada ini."

Jason memulai menggesek-gesekkan miliknya di daerah intim Caitlin.

"Nghh… Jason," erang Caitlin.

Setelah merasa Caitlin cukup basah, Jason mulai memasukkan miliknya di dalam daerah intim Caitlin secara perlahan. Lalu, ia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan.

Setelah itu, desahan solo Caitlin berganti menjadi desahan duet Caitlin dan Jason. Tidak ada yang menyaksikan proses penyatuan kedua pasangan tersebut kecuali malam yang sunyi dan Tuhan.

**~END~**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, akhirnya selesai juga fanfiction CSI berbahasa Indonesia pertama :3 gimana lemonnya? cukup asem ga? Xd tolong di review kalo suka :D kalo ga suku, jangan review soalnya saya kan udah bilang DLDR :p**


End file.
